Alexus Shinjiko
Alexus Shinjiko was an American-Japanese student who recently studied in Daybrooke International School . Appearance Hair: Long light brown hair; tied in pigtails with hot pink hairbands. Eye colour: Green Shirt: White shirt, red ribbon, brown vest Skirt: Pink Shoes: Black shoes ETC: Pink flower hairclips (Sometimes wear butterfly hairclips that were given by Isabelle Thompsons). Personality She treats you depending on first impressions. If you treat her nicely, she treat you as equally. Otherwise , you might be in her victims list. Always willing to help others with their problems when they need it. Her personality changes sometimes where she can be a tsundere, yandere or normal. She can be shy around new people (especially guys) but can easily get angry and paralyze a person (depending on the situation) She can invent things from useless junks and scraps and is also a very good cook (always make Onigiri (Japanese rice ball) to share with others) Happy and cheerful but when she's angry, it's doomsday. She also can turn to a masochist at times. An expert in knife throwing. History Before her parents divorced, she was quite happy with her life. At a young age, she usually watch and learn how to make things with her father as her father worked as an engineer. At the age of 9, her parents divorced. She lived with her father that became an alcoholic after the divorce. She was constantly beat up by him and had to find money to support the both of them. She started to feel hatred in her heart. When a mystery mail came up at the doorway of her house, she opened it even without her father's permission. She quickly ran to her room, packed her things and ran away from home after reading the letter as she thought the misery in her life would end without knowing more terrible things would come to her later on . Relationships Rex Edwyn Rex was Alexus's worst frenemy . That may be a reason of why they often clashed due to their different personalities . Rex also called Alexus "Alex' , much to her annoyance . When Rex does something annoying on her , Alexus always use her poisonous pins on him in return , which hurt him a lot . However , they also seems to being a friends at the same time . Isabelle Thompsons Isabelle's was a partner-in-crime for Alexus . When Alexus first met Isabelle as she gave her two pairs of pins , they eventually became best friends . They also know that Rex was a funny but annoying person . Irene Requiem Irene was considered as a good friend towards Alexus . Irene also seems to be cooking something awesome for everyone , especially Alexus . Hito Shirezu When Alexus first met Hito , they seems to have a very hard romantic relationship . Even so , Hito seems to have not yet confessed his true feeling towards her ... Chantal Tilston Chantal was considered as the good friend of Alexus and her cooking buddy as well . Iriela Aeristh Iriela was a buddy towards Alexus . When Alexus cries , Iriela was there to comfort her . Mio Fujimoto Mio was Alexus's cooking and baking buds . It also seems that she was also the "student" of Alexus as she oftens called her "sensei" . When Mio having trouble of baking or cooking , Alexus was there to help her . Renji White He was Alexus's onigiri-craving friend . Renji was seems to be crazy for onigriri so when he confronted Alexus , she definitely gave him an onigiri as a sign of friendship . Sasha Shikisha Alexus was Sasha's old boyfriend . She also seems to have a crush on him even of they are always to be together . However , it broke Alexus's heart which make her cry when she learnt of Sasha's demise . But , his memory was inside her soul as they promised that they are always together . [[Akane Cyrielle|'Akane Cyrielle']] Akane was Alexus's roommate . They also used to be cooking buddies since they always help each other . Himeka Shikisha Himeka was Alexus's "younger sister" . When Alexus first met Himeka , she sees her very cute . So , they became close friends . Himeka was also Alexus's roommate . Katsuragi Nanase Katsuragi was once Alexus's boyfriend before they break up as Katsuragi eventually became Scarlet's lover . Sora Suzuki She was Alexus's roommate . They since used to hang out with each other . Karlyle Xerach Karyle was Alexus's roommate . Aruki Hatsushi She was Alexus's roommate . Alexus was also turned out to be ex-victim on Aruki's kidnap list . Gallery alexustex.png Facts *Even if Alexus have a scary and frightening personality , she also seems to have a sweet and friendly personality . *If you treat Alexus with awesome moves , she will become your good friend . But if you mistreat her , she will murder you to death . So , BE CAREFUL !!! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:TheSharliana Category:Original Character Category:Student Category:Middle School